My Favorite Ships
by Miette Delphonse
Summary: Warning: if you have any rude comments, please keep them to yourself, this is for entertainment purposes only. These are just lists of my favorite ships from anime and video game series and please feel free to send me suggestions of video game series or anime to make a list of ships from if you want.
1. Ash x Dawn 11:11

**Wasguud mah Peeps Marshmallows? Here today: Ash x Dawn/Pearlshipping. enjoy :3**

Ash, Dawn and Brock were just hanging out near the beach with their Pokemon. "ah... this is a great way to relax huh?" Brock said. "yeah..." Ash and Dawn agreed. Pikachu had found his once lost, bottle of ketchup and went to hug it (forgot to mention: Contains Pikachu x Ketchup) and heard Piplup and Oshawott coming over but then a net dropped over the three. They all screamed (sort of).

"Hey... I wonder where Pikachu, Oshawott and Piplup are..." Ash wondered, beginning to search for his friends. "Pipluuuuup!" Dawn called. "Oshawott?!" Brocked called. Little did our heroes know, that Team Rocket had captured them not too long ago.

"hey what's da deal?! We were only gonna catch dat Pikachu!" Meowth complained. "Well they WERE in the way! And we ARE by a beach..." James remarked. "hm, that's true..." Jessie said. They all heard footsteps coming in their direction. "Team Rocket?!" the three trainers said. Not bothering to say anything, the Rockets sent out their Pokemon to attack the other young trainers.

"*gasp* Pikachu use iron tail!" Ash said. Pikachu used the move and ended up freeing himself, Piplup and Oshawott from the net. The ketchup bottle exploded from the impact of the move. "Pikaaaaa...!?" Pikachu said, once again mourning the loss of his beloved ketchup. (R.I.P Ketchup 2017-2017) "Oshawott! Water pulse!" Ash said. "Piplup use Bubble Beam!" Dawn called.

The two water Pokemon launched their attacks at the fire Pokemon Team Rocket had stolen and it caused the Rockets to blast off into the sky. "huh... that wasn't so hard." Ash said. Dawn blushed a bit but agreed anyway. "Let's go have dinner, it's pretty late..!" Brock said.

-Later that night-

Dawn couldn't sleep very well. 'ugh... no more stalling. I need to tell him NOW.' she thought. "h-hey Ash...? Can I tell you something?" she asked. "sure. Anything." Ash said, letting her sit next to him. "um... I like you- No I love you like... as a boyfriend..." Dawn explained. "I... love you too Dawn. You're a very good friend to me and everyone else we've known." Ash said.

The campfire crackled a bit as the two trainers gazed into each other's eyes. "oh, it's 11:11! make a wish..!" Ash said. Him and Dawn closed their eyes and made a wish. "what'd you wish for?" Dawn asked. "I wished that we could be together forever and ever..." Ash said. "I did too...!" Dawn chirped. The two trainers then hugged each other under the moonlight.

 **A/N: sorry this was so short but it's like 11:37 right now and I have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow but I'll update whenever I can ^^**


	2. Toad x Toadette: Shooting Stars

**I got an idea from Jonathen (idk if I spelled your name correctly and I'm sorry if I didn't) to do a Toad x Toadette one shot. Also Mario and it's content belongs to Nintendo. Hope you guys enjoy! :3**

Toad was just relaxing on Sirena Beach (Super Mario Sunshine) when he saw Toadette from the corner of his eye reading a book and drinking some juice. 'at least Toadette's having fun' he thought. Toad sighed, he secretly loved Toadette but was too nervous to say anything to her.

'rats, this won't get me anywhere, I need advice on girls...' He thought, skipping off to find Mario."Mariooo!" Toad chimed, getting the Italian plumber's attention. "You and Peach are dating now, right? I could kinda use some help..." He said. "of a course I'll a help..!" Mario said, happy to help.

-two hours later (I'm lazy don't judge me XD)-

"okay, I'ma think you're ready!" Mario said. "thanks a ton Mario!" Toad said, dashing off to find Toadette. Toadette was missing by the time he arrived. "huh..? Toadette?!" Toad called. "heeeelp!" Toadette cried. Toad heard her and saw she was being kidnapped by Bowser Jr. He wasn't very much for fighting, but he was willing to do anything to help. "hiya!" He cried, jumping on Bowser Jr's head.

"Ouch!" Bowser Jr cried, letting go of Toadette. "Toadette, run!" Toad said, still jumping on Bowser Jr's head. Toadette ran to where Princess Peach and a green Toad were at. "Owie! Okay! I'll leave if you stop giving me a headache..!" Bowser Jr complained. Toad stopped jumping and Bowser Jr ran off. "Gee..! thanks Toad..!" Toadette said. "hehe... No problem Toadette!" Toad replied. "say... You wanna go get some ice cream? My treat." Toadette asked. "sure..!" Toad said.

-at the Ice Cream place-

"you know... The stars look really nice from here..." Toad said. "yeah... you're right." Toadette said. "hey Toadette... C-Can I tell you something?" Toad asked. "shoot." she said. "I-I... I like you a lot... But I mean like... I-I like you m-more than just me b-being your friend..." Toad stuttered. "Oh you're such a silly Toad..! I love you too ya goofball!" Toadette said.

Toad's face brightened up. "really?" he asked. Toadette pecked his cheek. "that answer your question?" she asked. "hehe..." Toad laughed, a bit embarrassed. A shooting star then darted across the night sky. "Quick! Make a wish!" Toadette said. Both Toads closed their eyes. "What'd you wish for?" Toadette asked. "I thought you weren't supposed to say or it wouldn't come true..." Toad said, still believing the old wish myth.

"We both made a wish so you can tell me." Toadette reassured. "I... Wished that we would stay together forever no matter what." Toad said. "aww! I wished the same thing!" Toadette said. Both of them sighed, setting their now empty cups of ice cream down. "I love you Toadette..." Toad said. "I love you too Toad..." Toadette said.

 **A/N: Okay, done! :) Sorry it was so short, I couldn't think of anything better than this, but either way, I hope you guys enjoyed this little one shot. :3**


End file.
